Guild Trials
Also known as the Guild Party Stages, each Guild Trial contains a powerful version of a hero as a boss that each member of the guild takes their turn to do as much damage as possible in 1 min and 30 seconds. Once the killing blow is achieved, the stage remains "Cleared" for the whole guild. Each player gets 2 attempts per day. Using a try doesn't cost any energy. One Guild Trial is open everyday of the week, except Sunday in which all 3 are opened. The Trials are separated into 3 stages (School, Factory, and Ballroom; like the regular Trials) and then those are divided into 6 stages, each designated via roman numerals (I through VI). Clearing one wave of Guild Trials does not reset your entries, so you need to disperse your 2 tries across all stages within the one day (eg. attacking stage I once and stage III once). *After your guild clears a stage, each person in the Guild is awarded with 100 Guild Bux, XP Items, and 5 scraps of 2 purple (stages I through IV) or orange (stages V and VI) items via your Mailbox. Bosses respawn during the reset at 5am game time. *With the GB feature you can track how much damage you and your Guild have done to the boss. GB points are based on damage done compared to to the total health of the boss, so a person dealing 500k damage to stage I boss will have more GB points than a person scoring the same damage to stage IV boss. *You earn 1 Gold for every 2.5 damage you do in the Guild Trials with a maximum of 150k gold for Stage II, 180k gold for Stage III, 200k gold for Stage IV, 300k gold for stage V, and 400k gold for stage VI per attempt. *'''Damage done to bosses is capped at 600k at all stages. '''Except instead of making your progress stop there, hitting or going over this cap rolls you back approx. 200k damage and makes the end screen and the game register as you would have inflicted only 330-390k! To maximize damage you MUST deal as much as possible without going over 599k total. In order to achieve that you might have to intentionally make your team weaker. School Tue./Fri./Sun. For detailed information about the encounter and strategy click Guild Trials: School. Stage I Boss: Tiresias *10 x Wisdom Salve *5 x Gift Sword Scrap *5 x Anti-Wolf Rod Scrap Stage II Boss: Chryseis *20 x Wisdom Salve *5 x Wraith Necklace Scrap *5 x Vibrating Rock Scrap Stage III Boss: Chryseis *10 x Wisdom Cake *5 x Orb of Dreams Scrap *5 x Big Mjolnir Scrap Stage IV Boss: Chryseis * 15 x Wisdom Cake * 5 x Ancient Relic Scrap * 5 x Gift Shirt Scrap Stage V Boss: Chryseis * 5 x Wisdom Hamburger * 5 x Cobra Staff Scrap * 5 x Gift Shirt Scrap Factory Wed./Sat./Sun. For detailed information about the encounter and strategy click Guild Trials: Factory. Stage I Boss: Astraea *10 x Wisdom Salve *5 x Arousal Armor Scrap *5 x Shadow Axe Scrap Stage II Boss: Astraea *20 x Wisdom Salve *5 x Zeus' Scepter Scrap *5 x Devil's Whisper Scrap Stage III Boss: Astraea *10 x Wisdom Cake *5 x Barbaric Axe Scrap *5 x Ruins Pillar Scrap Stage IV Boss: Astraea *15 x Wisdom Cake *5 x Libra Scales Scrap *5 x Persian Orb Scrap Ballroom Mon./Thur./Sun. For detailed information about the encounter and strategy click Guild Trials: Ballroom. Stage I Boss: Athena *10 x Wisdom Salve *5 x Orb of Dreams Scrap *5 x Smelling Salt Scrap Stage II Boss: Athena *20 x Wisdom Salve *5 x Persian Orb Scrap *5 x Holy Tears Scrap Stage III Boss: Athena *10 x Wisdom Cake *5 x Selene's Lyre Scrap *5 x Soul Splitter Scrap Stage VI Boss: Athena * 15 x Wisdom Cake * 5 x Last Judgment Scrap * 5 x Titan Humbler Scrap Stage V Boss: Athena * 5 x Wisdom Hamburger * 5 x Solomon's Key Scrap * 5 x Last Judgment Scrap Category:Place